


We're Responsible Adults

by sunsxleil



Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [9]
Category: Carol (2015)
Genre: Christmas Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28011801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunsxleil/pseuds/sunsxleil
Summary: While Therese and Carol are both looking forward to having their friends over for Christmas dinner, it goes without saying that their alone time would give them more leeway to have more inappropriate thoughts about each other. This is especially since Therese got new lingerie, and Carol really likes being in bed with Therese.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: Merry Christmas, I Love You [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035672
Comments: 3
Kudos: 44





	We're Responsible Adults

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh, first smut fic of the season! It's not as smutty as I intended it to be, but well, I like the idea of Therese being a little feisty girlfriend, hmph-ing in the doorway when Carol decides to make her wait for a little fucking. Anyway, prompt from a little Google search where [this list](https://oneshotsandheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/167716040859/christmas-prompts) popped up. Hope you guys enjoy it!

“Hey, Carol.”

“What?” Carol is cooking. It’s mid-afternoon on the 25th of December, and they’re having some friends over for Christmas dinner.

“Which do you prefer?” Therese says, and without turning around, Carol knows Therese is leaning by the doorway, eyeing Carol up and down. Therese always does that—sometimes it ends with a kiss on the back of her neck and ‘ _I love you_ ’, and other times it ends with one of them on the counter and a different kind of ‘ _I love you_ ’.

“Hm?” So, Carol turns away from her cooking for a moment, expecting Therese to be holding up two sets of silverware, or two kinds of plates, or two kinds of Christmas stockings.

Those are definitely _not_ the Christmas stockings Carol had in mind.

“Like this?” Therese says, stockings perfectly hugging her thighs, and Carol gulps. Oh, ho ho, _no_ , Therese is not doing _this_ to _her_ right now. Carol grips the handle of her wooden spoon as Therese rolls down her stockings, standing in nothing but what looks like brand new red and white lingerie.

Oh, how Carol wanted to eat—

“I’m cooking,” Carol shakes her head, and if she isn’t so perceptive, she would have missed the small smirk on Therese’s lips. “Bother me later. Let me finish cooking.”

“Alright.” Therese says, but when Carol turns back around, Therese has left the stockings in the kitchen doorway.

Not that Carol sniffed it, but it definitely smelled like the ambrosia between her lover’s legs. But anyway, back to cooking.

* * *

Carol finishes cooking at around mid-afternoon, just the turkey in the oven and that was it. Next, she plans to fix the presents under the tree, to their friends and guests from her and Therese. Buying those gifts had been a treat, two whole days shopping with Therese without a care in the world. They had stood as close as they wanted—and no one was the wiser! There were always at least four other pairs of women anyway, mostly friends from the looks of things, shopping for husbands who Carol bets would just bag the best perfume or necklace and go. But anyway.

Carol bent over to pull out some of the gifts, seeing which should be a little further out and which should be a little deeper under the tree. And, It’s not that she could smell Therese, but there’s definitely a difference in the surroundings Carol senses when Therese is around.

“Want to see me with my top off?”

Carol shuts her eyes, and _oh Christ_ , the ache between her legs and the smile at the memories that one question brought. Should she say no? She should say no, oh no, please, not now— “Darling, I need to fix the gifts up.”

“Oh, they’re alright.” Therese says. Carol has learned to be a little less impulsive after three years with her little, apparently also devilish, angel, but oh she is getting tested. “Why don’t you _unwrap_ at least part of _your_ gift?”

Carol almost wants to just turn around and pin Therese on the living room floor. But no, no no no no. Carol is a responsible adult who will not lose herself to lust and seduction when there are so many responsibilities to get to.

“Tonight, darling.” Carol says, but _oh the things she is coming up with in her head_. “ _After_ we’ve had our guests over.”

“Oh, alright.” And Carol hears Therese pad away, back into their bedroom most likely. Carol turns around to check for her lover, and finds herself disappointed when Therese is not leaning on the corner, tits out and eyes pleading. There is, however, a piece of discarded lace around the corner.

Carol keeps her distance from it lest she allow herself to enter their bedroom and hold Therese down to _suck hard on those delicious tits._

But no, Carol is a responsible adult, so she checks on the turkey.

* * *

5 pm approaches, and most things are ready by now. The table is set, the gifts are in place, and the turkey has been plated to perfection. Carol couldn’t be prouder of her handiwork. Now, all that is left is to change into her better clothes: a little dress Therese had gotten her last Christmas.

Therese, who—

Carol eyes the lace panties on top of an innocent wrapped box in the middle of the living room. As Carol picks it up, she shudders, the scent getting picked up by her nose. ‘Merry Christmas’ the card on the box says, ‘From your angel, flung out of space’.

Either Carol opens this gift to something that goes with the wet panties in her hand, or it’s something else that will make her want to make love to Therese either way. That, she decides, she’ll find out later.

She finds her way to their bedroom, and opens the door to exactly what she expected.

“Do you want so badly to be on Santa’s naughty list this year?” Carol says as she drops the panties on the floor, along with her robe. “Rindy would be so disappointed in you, Therese.”

Therese is wearing nothing but Carol’s coat on the bed, and from what their bedroom _smells_ like, Therese has definitely been touching herself. “Would Santa give me coal if I was naughty this year?”

Carol climbs on top of her, and _oh_ , Therese knows just when to push her knee up between Carol’s legs, doesn’t she?

“I don’t think Santa gives gifts to people beyond the age of thirteen, darling.”

“Then,” Therese says, and it’s a wild goose chase to capture lips that have been begging Carol to suck them for hours, “would _you_ give me coal if I was naughty?”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake.” And Carol pulls back, whimpering at the lose of contact from Therese’s knee, and descending quickly to between Therese’s legs. She playfully glares up at Therese, hands gripping Therese’s thighs and pushing them up. Mm, what a delicious late afternoon _snack_. “You better return the favor.” Then, Carol sucks.

And _oh_ the sound Therese makes. Defeats the songs of heaven’s angels.

Sounds even better when Carol slips a finger then two into Therese. And oh, damn her, how she loves making Therese sound like that. Three years, and Carol still manages to find new ways to make Therese moan. Three years, and—

“ _Carol,_ ” Therese moans, and if Carol had been touching herself, she would have come then and there.

Carol climbs, and as soon as she gets close enough, Therese’s hand all but yanks her closer, tongue almost forcing itself down Carol’s through.

Oh, Therese’s tongue.

Between Carol’s legs, Therese flicks at her clit, and had Carol not been holding herself back all day, she would not have mastered control not to come yet. Instead, she keeps at it, thrusting her fingers into Therese while Therese moans her name and all other variations of ‘ _fuck me_ ’ and ‘ _please Carol_ ’.

Carol knows when Therese is getting close because Therese’s thumb begins to press harder and harder on her clit, with less and less consistent intervals. So Carol fucks her, hair splayed on the pillow, absolutely flushed and _fuck_ , Carol is coming close just from the sight of her lover underneath her.

Then Therese’s eyes go wide, locking eyes with Carol.

So, Carol kisses her, and they drown each other’s moans out as they come undone on each other’s fingers.

* * *

It’s 6:30 pm, and while Danny and the others had said they would arrive at 8, a host must always be prepared an hour earlier.

Still, Carol indulges herself in five more minutes of just tracing the dips on her lover’s body. Insatiable little thing, she thinks, and yet cannot help herself from wanting more as well.

“Naughty, naughty girl,” Carol says, and cups Therese’s ass. Therese flushes, and giggles. _Hers_ , Carol thinks. “You really couldn’t wait for tonight?”

Therese laughs. And oh, _Carol is hers as well_. Freshly fucked, and still that laugh makes her heart skip a beat. “I don’t think you could either, anyway.”

Carol laughs, and pats Therese’s ass one last time before getting out of bed.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was, the favorite, the beloved, the classic: "Keep doing that, and you'll end up on the naughty list."
> 
> All mistakes are mine, and I don't own the characters—Patricia Highsmith does. I hope you guys liked that even if it's not the usual fluff, and happy Carolmas!


End file.
